


A Quiet Morning

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Banter, Confessions, Embarrassment, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy, Innuendo, M/M, Magic, Protective Steve Rogers, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Some magic gives Steve a view of naked Tony and cause for a confession





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for my Cap-IM fairy tale bingo card for “Emperor's New Clothes”. Also a fill for my stony bingo card for the “Day-in-the-Life” there.  
> [First posted here](https://www.dreamwidth.org/entry/navaan/601433/)

It was a quiet morning and Steve sat at the breakfast table in the Avengers Tower's bright kitchen reading his morning paper. One day before Captain America and Iron Man had sent a malevolent fae sorcerer back to his dimension and now in the tranquility of the bright morning the chaos of the day before seemed like an impossibility. But they were Avengers and used more to the unexpected being possible than a quiet morning playing out. He couldn't trust it. The calm came before the storm, always. Nothing bad had happened since their run in with the sorcerer, but Steve had lain awake nearly all night thinking about what the fae ha said to them.

“You'll be embarrassed,” he had chanted in a sing song voice said and waved his hands to cast a spell and he couldn't put the words out of his head. “Pride before the fall.”

Iron Man's answer also still rang in Steve's ears: “Hate to break it to you, champ, but we would be _if_ you'd have beaten us on our own turf. But you haven't. So shoo. Go home.”

“Hiding insecurities behind heavy armor,” the fae had spat back, already half inside the portal that would send him home. “That is very original, Man of Iron. Mortal fools. You don't even see what's in front of you. I'll make you see.” 

The fae's eyes had drifted over to Steve and then back to Iron Man, studying both of them in the split seconds he had left as the dimensional portal pulled at him. “Your pride will be your downfall.”

The threat was clear, but Steve had no idea what to expect.

And then, before he could ask, the sorcerer had been sucked into the gateway, leaving him standing beside Tony, who waved after their foe cheerily. Steve knew how uncomfortable magic made him. 

With a pop the portal had closed and that had been that.

So why was Steve still worrying?

Desperate to calm his nerves, Steve took another sip of his coffee and smiled over at Carol and Jen who walked in together and took a place at the counter in front of him, ignoring their breakfast in favor of talking in hushed tones. All Avengers knew how precious a thing a quiet morning could be.

The elevator arrived and he could hear Tony talking to someone as he got out and walked briskly over towards the kitchen counter. “Push the 2 o'clock to tomorrow, please. I have to sit through the board meeting as it is and I'd like to get some time in the garage later. Yes, I'm ready for that. I even put on my new tailored suit to impress Kenneth and dazzle the rest of them, okay? I was told it's as cutting edge as the suits _I_ tailor.”

Covertly, Steve looked over the rim of his paper, because Tony in a tailored business suit was always a sight to behold (a fact Steve rarely admitted even to himself.) But what he saw when his eyes found Tony made his breath catch in his throat.

He was looking right at exposed skin and perfectly rounded buttocks and Tony's well shaped and muscled legs... His eyes followed the line of his back up to his neck – the line of his _very, very naked back_.

Steve felt the warmth creep up his own neck and spread in his cheeks.

He couldn't look away.

“Yes, just let them know I might be a few minutes late, but I'll look good and make them rich. You'd think that was enough,” Tony said into the phone, holding it with his shoulder while he busied his hands with the coffee maker.

Naked.

He was completely naked.

Attempting to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Holding himself like a man who was ready to go out.

Naked.

Steve's throat was too dry to call out to him or say anything, and it only got worse. His mouth fell open when Tony casually leaned further over the kitchen counter to fetch his cup, moving into a perfect contrapposto stance when he finally got fresh coffee into it. He exuded confidence and satisfaction and gave Steve a perfect view of his well honed body.

From the hallway Clint shouted: “Keep some breakfast for me.” Steps announced that he was on his way.

“Morning, Avengers,” Tony said and threw a friendly grin in Steve's direction.

The heat in Steve's cheeks got overwhelming. He opened his mouth to return something, to point out that Tony was... not wearing a three piece suit - he wasn't even wearing _pants_ for the love of...

 _You'll be embarrassed_ , the fae sorcerer had threatened.

At Tony's greeting, Carol and Jen, who had been caught up in each other until now, were turning towards Tony - and Steve knew he needed to act.

From then everything happened in slow motion and much too fast at the same time. Steve stood. With one stride he was up and in front of Tony, shielding him from view with his unfolded morning paper. Just then Clint burst into the room, saw them and gaped. “Morning?” he asked uncertainly.

Everyone blinked at him – including a surprised and very naked Tony. “Cap? What's with the...”

“Sorry,” Steve said and cleared his throat, before he pulled Tony along by the arm holding the paper in front of Tony's most private parts. “Leave your coffee.”

“But I need my...”

“Not right now, you don't.” They were close to the elevator. Steve could hear more Avengers down the hall, probably making their way over to join the rest for breakfast. Steve shifted the paper to make sure Tony was covered and glared down the hallway. He pushed the elevator button twice, despite knowing it wouldn't hurry the process.

Tony tried to pull out of his grip, his expression one of confusion and worry. “Steve? What's wrong?”

“I... you...” He did his best to keep his eyes focused straight ahead, not straying... Finally the doors opened and announced the elevator with a ping. He nearly shoved Tony in.

Right before the doors closed on them, they heard Carol ask: “Do they think they're being subtle?”

And Jen answered: “Did Cap just touch Tony's ass?”

Clint made a strangled sound.

He hadn't.

God, he hadn't had he?

He looked at his hand and flexed his fingers as the elevator doors closed, able to imagine the feel of Tony's skin against his fingers. Tony stared at him – still waiting for an answer. Blushing crimson red Steve looked away, because, _god_ , Tony was beautiful; more so perhaps because he didn't seem aware of the state he was in. Although he had seen Tony naked before and in different states of undress, Tony's oblivious and surprised look made it more intimate, more fraught with tension.

“You're naked,” he blurted out.

Tony looked down at himself with a frown. “What? No, I'm not. What are you talking about?”

“I... It might be the embarrassment curse thing... But you're not wearing anything.” Without wanting to he let his eyes glide down Tony's body his eyes wandered down the chest and... all further explanations died on his tongue.

“Steve,” Tony argued, “I'm wearing a 5000 dollar suit and it looks fucking perfect on me. Don't you think I know when I'm dressed and when I'm not? I have a lot of practice getting into and out of clothes, okay?” His frown had deepened. “You really think I'm naked?”

“You are!” He was too distracted by coming up with a better way to prove his point than simply repeating the facts. His mind very unhelpfully went back to the idea of his hand on Tony’s tight ass.

“I am not,” Tony said with a straight face and his fingers moved to straighten a tie that _wasn’t there_ , drawing Steve’s eyes back to his neck and the pulse beating there. Skin. So much skin. Ready to be touched. “Be real, Steve. Even if I had just walked into the Avengers' kitchen naked, what were you...? Were you trying to protect my virtue? From Jen and Carol? We all saw each other naked, before...”

“Clint,” he added roughly, and thought about Logan and Bucky and everyone else who would have flooded into the kitchen a moment later. It didn’t make sense - not even to his own ears. But he had remembered the fae and his words and had decided to spare Tony the embarrassment. Yes, yes! Clearly that was what had happened! Tony raised an eyebrow at him and Steve froze, for the first time not just dazzled Tony's attractive body, but fastening his gaze on his lips. “Ehm,” he said softly. He had mostly reacted on instinct, shielding Tony from view, trying to spare him the embarrassment of... God he had moved so unselfconsciously and _perfect_ like he was putting himself on display on purpose...

Steve's cheeks heated up at the memory.

He had wanted to shield Tony from other people's gazes.

Tony tried to meet his eyes, and suddenly it was very hot in the small space of the elevator. Futilely, Steve was holding the paper like a shield and he only now realized he was crowding Tony to the side of the elevator. Unconsciously or on purpose, he was shielding Tony from view with his body, although there was nobody to shield him from here. 

But because of it they stood very close to each other. Tony's lips were just inches from his own.

Steve licked his own lips and tried to force himself to look away.

“Oh my god, Steve,” Tony said with a sinking realization. “Are... you...? Is this the embarrassment spell? That you suddenly feel attracted to me? I'm so sorry.”

“No!” he shouted and the elevator doors opened to Tony's large living room. “I'm not feeling this because of the...” And he could see the disbelief on Tony's face. There was really only one course of action.

He leaned in to kiss Tony and pulled him out of the elevator and right into an embrace. Tony made surprised sound, crashed into him and their teeth clanged together painfully, knocking the air right out of him. But suddenly his arms were full of naked Tony.

“Ouch, Steve, I...”

Steve's cheeks were on fire as he opened his eyes to gauge Tony's reaction.

And there was Tony... In a perfectly fitted black three piece suit, a hand in front of his mouth, his cheeks pink.

“You're dressed,” Steve said, embarrassed. Realization dawned on him.

“I know. You seemed to be a little confused about the fact, dear.”

“Oh...” Steve's cheeks were burning even hotter. “I... Oh, god, I'm so sorry, this...”

This time Tony leaned in to kiss him, thoroughly and grabbing Steve's shirt with both hands to hold on and find a better angle.

“Do you always imagine me naked for breakfast?”

He closed his arms around Tony's hips and hid his face against his shoulder – not sure what to say, with what confession to start and how to forget the _look_ of Tony naked against their kitchen counter, even if that had only been in his head.

“Should I send a thank you card to whatever magic boy's name was?”

Steve huffed against his shoulder. “Let's not make it worse, please?”

“We can make it better,” Tony suggested. “I'll cancel my board meeting and you can actually get me out of this suit.”

Finally, he could laugh, embarrassment mingling with excitement. They'd kissed. Tony hadn't recoiled; he was in fact still encircled by his arms. 

Tony himself looked still stunned and elated at the current development.

He let the crumbled and slightly torn paper fall to the floor to get his hands properly on Tony.

“I can't wait.”

Quite possibly he'd waited too long already.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/172638092074/a-quiet-morning-navaan-marvel-616-archive-of) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/601433.html).


End file.
